


Dietro un velo di capelli argentei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP S/80.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Amore affilato [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031780





	1. Chapter 1

Paradiso irraggiungibile

“Cosa ti fa credere che io possa interessarmi ad un ragazzino come te?” domandò Squalo, steso sul prato.

Takeshi gli slacciò i bottoni della casacca.

“Tu sei già interessato a me, sensei. Anche se non lo ammetteresti mai” soffiò. Gli aprì la giacca ed iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia candida. “Sei convinto che questo ti allontanerà da Xanxus”.

Squalo serrò gli occhi e sospirò dalle narici.

“Xanxus è già irraggiungibile. C’è un muro tra noi e i miei tentativi di distruggerlo sono vani” mormorò. Rabbrividì sentendo i baci di Takeshi, che si concentrarono all’altezza del suo petto.

“Sensei, anche tu sembri irraggiungibile. Sei sempre così freddo. Sono solo apparenze” ribatté Yamamoto.

Squalo sospirò.

“Io capisco che non si fidi di noi Varia, siamo solo un branco di idioti” gemette.

Takeshi gli sbottonò i pantaloni e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori.

“Siete il ‘suo’ branco di idioti. Certo che si fida di voi”. Si sbarazzò delle proprie scarpe e tolse anche quelle di Squalo.

“Di sicuro non di me. Non si è mai aperto. Con me non parla del suo passato, dei suoi pensieri o dei suoi sogni” gemette Superbi. Accarezzò la testa di Takeshi e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi. < Ha gli stessi capelli mori e morbidi. Ha la capacità di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi senza tradire il proprio onore.

Non voglio amarlo perché ho paura di finire per confonderli. Non potrei mai rendere felice Yamamoto > pensò, con gli occhi liquidi.

Takeshi gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra, mentre continuava a spogliarsi. “Lo sai che non è vero” ribatté.

“Allora perché quel giorno non mi ha detto che non era figlio del Nono? Quando lo ha scoperto, perché non si è fidato? Avrebbe potuto andare tutto diversamente se lo avesse fatto” gemette Superbi.

< L’ho aspettato, per anni, a scuola. Ho sperato si accorgesse di me, ma mi ha accettato come uno dei suoi soltanto perché ho iniziato a gridare promesse assurde > pensò.

Yamamoto sospirò.

“Xanxu magari non rivela i suoi segreti, ma lo sa quanto ci tieni. In fondo lo hai aspettato per tutti gli anni in cui era sotto ghiaccio” lo rassicurò. Finì di spogliare entrambi.

< Dovrei reagire e non rimanere qui completamente inerte. Solo che non ce la faccio sentendo questo strano, fastidioso e costante dolore al cuore. Non riesco a ragionare con la giusta lucidità > pensò Superbi. Trasalì mentre Yamamoto gli sfiorava il membro.

“Lo capisco non voglia fidarsi più, dopo che tutto quello che sapeva si è rivelato una menzogna” gemette.

“Oh, my g…” mugolò piano Takeshi. < Possibile che ogni volta che si allontana da Xanxus debba andare così in paranoia? Come fa a dire che Xanxus è fuori dalla sua portata se quest’ultimo trascorre ogni suo momento libero con lui. Dormono insieme perfino! Si può dire che è l’unico con cui Xanxus divide anche le fatiche > pensò.

Squalo sentì il più giovane continuare ad accarezzargli l’intimità, cercando di eccitarlo. Con l’altra mano Yamamoto gli accarezzava il petto. Gli morse il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo sonoramente fino ad arrossarlo.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare l’erba sotto di loro, spazzando via le nuvole dal cielo blu sopra di loro.

< Un giorno ti farò aiuterò a raggiungere il tuo paradiso, _sensei_. Te lo prometto > pensò Takeshi.

Squalo lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo guardò in viso.

“Non me la sento ancora” esalò.

Takeshi annuì.

“Allora per ora mi accontenterò dei preliminari” sussurrò. Gattonò più in basso, acquattandosi sulle gambe di Superbi. Chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo.

Squalo si lasciò andare ad un grido liberatorio, ansimando con il naso.

Takeshi succhiava rumorosamente.

< Il mio vecchio sarebbe assolutamente contrario a tutto questo > pensò. Avvolse l’intimità di Squalo con la lingua. La stuzzicò, Squalo si aggrappò ai fili d’erba per resistere.

Yamamoto lo sentì irrigidirsi e si staccò da lui, leccandosi le labbra salate e lo guardò venire.

< Quel giorno capirai che non sono più un bambino e che niente potrà toglierti mai il tuo Xanxus >.


	2. Sotto il lenzuolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 17. Raffreddore  
> » N° parole: 214  
> Lista: PumpInk2020.  
> Scritta sentendo: Celtic Fantasy Music – Eternal Guardians | Full Album (Ean Grimm); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWKJFgpyNjM.

Sotto il lenzuolo

“Ammettilo, non ti dispiace quando ho il raffreddore. Così puoi occuparti di me come se fossi un bambino” mormorò Takeshi, tirando su col naso. Aveva il viso congestionato e i suoi occhi liquidi si muovevano febbricitanti.

Squalo gli fece soffiare il naso.

Yamamoto abbassò lentamente le palpebre, sentendo l’altro posargli un bacio sui capelli e si abbandonò contro il suo petto pallido.

Squalo avvolse entrambi in un lenzuolo e gli posò dei baci delicati sul collo, sfiorandogli la pelle con i denti aguzzi.

Takeshi intrecciò le sue dita con quelle dell’altro, concentrandosi sul battito cardiaco del più grande.

“Oh, non proprio. A me piace occuparmi di te anche in altro modo” soffiò Superbi al suo orecchio.

I loro corpi ignudi si strusciavano, quello di Yamamoto era bollente a causa della febbre.

Takeshi sentì Squalo premergli le ginocchia contro i fianchi, mentre muoveva il bacino, in modo che i suoi glutei eccitassero il membro del più grande.

< Sensei vuole disperatamente dimostrarmi che mi considera un adulto, ma non comprende che io adoro il suo modo puro di amarmi > pensò. Accarezzò la coscia di Squalo, facendo dei disegni geometrici con l’indice.

Superbi bisbigliò: “Voi… Voglio vederti stare meglio al più presto”.

Si scambiarono baci e premure, nascosti in parte dal lenzuolo che li avvolgeva.


End file.
